Mad Problems
by LunaLuka
Summary: Walking in town, trying to figure out what to do for Ib's tenth birthday; Garry over hears Hiroshi and the others talking about a meet-up hosted by Aya Drevis for those who've been in "supernatural" situations. As visions of Mary have been haunting Ib, Garry feels she should meet others like her. But when they go Aya has taken a liking in Ib and her stalker, who claims to be Viola.
1. Breathing Gift

I stopped myself... I had already know what would happen in the future... I don't want to die... At least I don't want to die... at the hands of that Mad Father.

* * *

_Authors Note: This is an IB, Mad Father, Misao, Witch's House and Ao Oni fanfiction. Please do enjoy. _

Chapter 1 – Breathing Gift

* * *

"_Hey, did you hear?" _said the male with short blonde hair.

Garry stopped for a second to listen. There was a group of four middle school students.

'_Ib had only recently turned ten so they might have the same interests,'_ Garry thought.

_"Hear what?" _Asked the boy whom had a girl clinging to his arm.

_"There's going to be this meet-up for people who've had superstitious problems." _The blonde answered.

'_Superstitious?' _Garry questioned himself thinking back to the art gallery.

_"Like ours?" _The girl questioned.

_"Yeah, do you want us to go?" _The boy asked.

The blonde simply nodded his head though the boy and girl seemed unsure.

_"I think we should go," _said the boy who had gray hair and wore glasses.

_"We could find others like us." _He stated.

_"That's why we should go!" _The blonde exclaimed.

_"Then we'll go." _the boy replied.

_"If Takuro is going then so am I." _the girl by Takuro's side stated.

Garry wanted more information about this meet-up.

No, he **needed** more information about it.

_"Excuse me." _Garry walked up to them.

They all turned to him at the same time. _"I'm sorry I happened to over hear. Could you tell me when and where this meet-up is." _

The blonde seemed scared of him, though just by looking at him you could automatically tell he was a wimpy child.

_"S-south! In a mansion! Saturday! One o' clock pm!" _The blonde blurted out.

_"Thank you very much." _Garry said and walked off.

He felt bad that he scared that kid, he could already hear them whisper about him.

He wasn't nearly a mile away from them when- **BANG. **

He had accidentally collided with a young woman. Her bag fell to the floor along with the many utensils in it, which were now spread across the floor.

_"I'm sorry!" _Garry quickly said rushing to get the utensils back into her brown paper bag.

_"Ow!" _Garry dropped one of the utensils.

Now he got a good look at them. Needles, knifes, fabrics... It had almost seem like it was enough fabric to make dresses for about ten middle-aged human beings.

_"I'm so sorry!" _The young woman took out her handkerchief and applied pressure.

_"Does it hurt?" _She asked.

Garry analyzed her looks. She had short black hair with bangs that cut evenly across her forehead, just above her blue eyes. She wore a necklace with a gold pendant and a blue, ankle-length dress, with a white apron worn over it. She seemed to be in her early twenties like him.

_"Does it hurt?" _Garry had snapped out of his analysis.

_"No, not really."_ He answered. He had felt worse pain at the gallery.

_"That's good," _She took his hand and put it over the handkerchief.

_"Please apply pressure." _She went to pick up all her utensils. Some of them where medicines.

_"Are you a doctor?" _Garry muttered.

While picking up the medicines first she turned to him.

_"Yes, I am." _She smiled beautifully, it was entrancing.

She picked up countless items that she bought and stuffed them into her bag carefully as she let out a sigh. She smiled down at her bag knowing all items where unharmed in anyway. She walked over to him and lifted his hand off of the handkerchief. She then removed the handkerchief and took a band-aid. She quickly put it over Garry's cut which was between the thumb and index finger on his right hand.

_"There!"_ She stated.

_"You should be good enough for now." _She offered him her hand which he gladly accepted.

She pulled him off the ground with a tight grip so she wouldn't let go of him.

_"Thank you." _He said with a smile.

_"You're welcome. It's the least I could do since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_ She laughed a bit.

_"My name is Garry." _

_"Nice to meeet you. I am Aya. Aya Drevis, I have a clinic out in the woods, so if you are ever in pain please stop by."_

Garry watched her as she walked away, but he felt eyes watching him.

He turned around but he only caught a glimpse of blonde braids.

* * *

"_I hate this." _Mary groaned as she floated in a sea of nothing.

She died, though she had never truly lived. That's all she ever wished for. Was to live in the human world, to have family, and to have friends. Well she did have that for a while. Ib and Garry, she considered them her friends, but she tried to kill them. She could have kept them there forever so she'd never be lonely, though they would find out she was a painting sooner or later. She had no idea where she was, she assumed it was where the evil spirits go. She was forever a nine year old so she could only think like that. As she floated not caring she bumped into something or someone. A girl.

_"It hurts." _she muttered.

_"What does?"_ Mary bothered to ask.

_"Everything." _

Mary felt a liquid. For a second she thought she actually was in a sea of nothingness.

But she lifted her hand and looked at it. _Oh, its only blood. _

The girl was bleeding.

_She's bleeding a lot. _

She turned over to the girl.

_Wow..._ Was the only word that popped into Mary's head.

The girl had no eyes, they had been grabbed out of their sockets. She had no legs, they were cut out so very violently by another. She had a very, very small slight smile on her face though.

_"At least I can talk now." _She chuckled weakly then coughed. _"Ah, I wish I could tell Father how much I miss him." _

Mary could tell the girl wanted to cry but the only thing she could cry was blood from her empty sockets. Mary had really cared about her own worries but she felt so sad for this girl. She pitied her yet was able to share the feeling of death.

Then the girl called out, _"Mr. Cat?"_

Then the girl hugged onto Mary tightly around her waist.

_"Wh-what are you doing?" _Mary stuttered.

_"Hold on," _she whispered.

Suddenly they fell, they fell at a fast speed.

_"What's going on?!"_ Mary yelled on the way down.

The girls grip loosened as they were reaching the end of this dimension. She fully let go of Mary.

_"Hey!"_ Mary shouted.

The gravity was pulling them down harder.

**BOOM!**

Mary hit the ground hard. She felt paralyzed, unable to express the pain which she had felt.

_"Oh my, oh my! She's really hurt!"_ A female with thick, round glasses looked down at her.

She picks up Mary whom weighed as much as a piece of paper did flowing in the wind. She still couldn't get rid of the pain. It confused her. She was dead.

_So how can I feel pain?_

The female put her hand behind Mary back and rubbed it which relieved some of Mary's pain but not that much.

The female picked up glass of water and pills. _"Here, this will make you feel better." _

Mary had no hesitation for she began to hear her own heart beat.

* * *

_Flames... Flames everywhere... _

Though that didn't bother him in the slightest. He thought he was still at the mansion. He thought he was still burning it to the ground while Aya escaped with Maria. But the flames soon vanished into thin air and Dio stood where the mansion once was. It was a field of land with nothing in sight, everything had been burned down years ago. Dio began to question himself, then he realized... he could see... with both eyes. He was taller. Older. Probably in his early twenties.

_"Please stop Aya." _said a male voice.

Dio turned around towards the direction of the voice. There they stood. The ghosts of Monkia and Alfred Drevis, Aya's parents. He walks towards Dio until he stands directly in front of him.

_"Stop Aya." _He said.

_"I wanted to kill her so she wouldn't end up like me. I wanted her to die innocent and beautiful. But now she believes she kills with good intentions. She has become like me but has worse. Dio... stop my daughter before her state worsens. You wouldn't want to these youngsters to be next? Would you?" _He grinned knowing Dio wouldn't want anymore victims.

In his hand was little holographic people. In one hand there were six people. Four middle school students, one thirteen year old with blonde braids, a nine year old girl and a twenty year old male. In the other hand were six students and a teacher. In the middle was Aya, a blonde and a girl with violet hair whom had no eyes or legs.

Monkia came up to Dio as well,_"We have brought you back to life on our request Please stop Aya before its to late and return her to the girl we once knew." _

He asked no questions. He turned around ready to head out in his new living body.

_"Also," _Alfred threw him a crumbled up map with notes of where Aya is and what moves to make, he turned back to Alfred.

_"...kill anyone who gets in your way for they aren't human. One more thing, you must kill the girl who announces herself as Viola." _

Dio nods his head silently and walks off.

* * *

**Spelling and Grammar checked by St3phii**

**Please review giving me advice on how to improve or if you like it or not. Your feedback is well appreciated. **


	2. Reincarnation and Roses

I was so glad... She was there to save me... but... She let me die... then... she laughed about it...

* * *

_Authors Note: This is an IB, Mad Father, Misao, Witch's House and Ao Oni fanfiction. Please do enjoy._

Chapter 2 – Reincarnation and Roses

* * *

"_HEELP!" _yelled a voice inside the science lab that Aki just entered.

Running around the table and down the steps, Aki hurried to the voice. On the table it was Yoshino.

_"Aki! W-Whew...! Help me...!" _Yoshino cried.

She was strapped to the table. Unable to move, she was so helpless.

_"I'd like to help, you but you're always bullying people..." _Aki said to Yoshino's suprise.

_"Huh? What?! What about it?!" _Yoshino questioned Aki, worrying that if the conversation goes on any longer that her time will be up.

Aki addresses a solution so calmly, _"If you promise not to bully weak people anymore, then I'll be willing to help you." _

_"A-Alright, geez! Sure! I won't do it! Now help me out here! He's gonna come back if you don't hurry!" _

_"Who?"_ Aki asked.

A chainsaw starts up and is clearly heard. It's coming from outside the room.

_"EEEEEEEEEK! HE'S HEEEEERE!" _Yoshino screeches.

He enters the room and the sound of the chainsaw grows louder.

_"NOOOOO! I don't wanna be a test subject!" _Yoshino yells and struggles realizing Aki isn't going to help her.

_"I-If I'm found, I'm done for! Gotta hide somewhere!" _Aki spoke to herself. _"Where can I hide..."_

The body on the next table by Yoshino was wide open, it was still fresh and full of blood. It was large enough for another person to fit into it. Yoshino watches as Aki hides herself in it. Aki could hear him draw closer and she hoped she wouldn' t be noticed. Aki could her Yoshino's cries for her own life.

_"No! Stop!" _She was struggling to free herself. _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _

Then watched as the chainsaw was coming towards her preparing to kill her in a gruesome way.

* * *

"_Yoshino?"_ A cold hand touched her shoulder.

Yoshino snapped out of her flash back to see Kudoh. He looked worried a bit. Ever since they were given a second chance by Misao, Yoshino stopped bullying so she still was mean as ever. She was surprised that Misao gave them a second chance. Sohta was given another chance even though he did all those horrible things. Ever since then they've all been very close and still bored by the past. They often hung out after class with Sohta. They were doing so now.

_"Are you okay?"_ Kudoh asked her.

Yoshino pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

_"I'm fine!" _She said aloud in a rude tone though everyone was already used to it.

_"Ahem."_ Sohta tried to get their attention.

_"I found something very interesting." _He began.

Ayaka hid behind Aki, ever since he killed her she had been terrified of him.

_"There is going to be a meet-up this Saturday at one o' clock. Since we have a half-day on Saturday we should be able to go."_

_ "What's this meet-up about?"_ Tomha asked.

_"Very good question." _Sohta started.

_"It's for those who have been in supernatural situations." _

_"Like our experience with Misao?" _Aki asked.

Sohta nodded yes in response.

"_Why should we go?" _Tomha wonderd.

_"So we can meet others that had similar experinces." _Kudoh answer for Sohta quickly grabbing the concept of this proposal.

"_What do you say?" _Sohta asks.

_"Whatever." _Yoshino answers first.

Sohta takes her answer as a yes and moves on to the others.

_"Why not?" _Kudoh answers acting calm and chill as usual.

_"Count me in!" _Tohma responds loudly.

He turns to Aki and Ayaka.

_"Eek!" _Ayaka squeals in fear.

_"Aki?"_

_"Sure. It wouldn't hurt to go." _Aki answers.

Sohta smiles with relief. He had seemed to change a bit after being given a second chance.

_Don't Go... _

_"Misao?"_ Aki tried to determine if she was just hearing things or not.

_Please don't go... _

_"Misao?!" _Aki yells out.

_"Huh? Misao? Aki, you're hearing her again?"_ Tohma asks.

_Aki, don't g__— _Misao didn't stop on her own she was forced.

Who was holding her back?

_"Misao?! Answer me! Misao!" _Aki yells panicking, worrying.

_"What's wrong with her?" _Sohta asks.

Everyone is up on their feet. Suddenly Aki can hear Misao struggling.

_"Let go of me! Aki! Help!" _Misao cried.

Suddenly it got all quiet. Misao didn't say anything.

_"Hey, Aki what happened to Misao?!" _Tohma yelled.

Aki paused then said, _"I don't know..." _

_"Ahem..." _A voice said.

It had taken the place of Misao.

_"Can you hear me?"_ The voice of a small female child spoke to her.

Aki was only able to nod due to shock.

_"Good." _The girl giggled a bit.

_"Don't worry of Misao-san. She just needs to calm down a bit. After all, her heart will start beating. However she is resisting." _She said.

_Huh? _Aki thought. _Misao's heart... start beating? Again?_

_"Yes, again." _It was like the girl was readying her thoughts.

_"If you want to see Misao again please do come to the convention. We will be waiting for you there." _The girl giggled with craze in her voice.

_"You'll be coming, right?" _She asked Aki, sweetly.

Aki, paralyzed in fear, could barely form words from her mouth.

_"Hehe! I know you'll come. After all Novella said you will!" _

_Ms. Library! _Aki thought.

Aki knew if Ms. Library was there then Onigawara would be there!

_"Well thats all for now, Aki. Bye bye." _The voice laughs crazily as it fades away.

_"Aki! What happened?!" _Sohta asks while almost yelling.

_"Misao is... Misao is..." _Aki mumbles.

_"What is it?!" _Kudoh jumps out of his chair, losing his cool attitude he once held.

_"What happened to Misao?!" _

_"Misao..." _Aki begins.

_"Aki! Aki!"_ Ayaka yells for Aki fell to the ground.

_Aki is sleeping... _The voice said as she plucked of the last petal of a soft brown rose.

The color of Aki's hair.

* * *

Misao watched as the last of the petals were ripped off the stem.

_Aki..._ Misao thought.

"_Why are you doing this?" _Misao said. _"Mary..." _

Mary turned around and smiled at Misao as she dropped the stem to Aki's rose.

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading the second chapter of Mad Problems. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. The third chapter should be out soon so keep an eye out for it! **

**Please review giving me advice on how to improve or if you like it or not. Your feedback is well appreciated. **


	3. Classmates

_Authors Note: This is an IB, Mad Father, Misao, Witch's House and Ao Oni fanfiction. I have heard of Corpse Party, Yume Nikki, The Crooked Man, etc. Also this was released before The Mermaid Swamp was released so it is not included. Please do enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Classmates

* * *

"_Now sir, please explain to me your problem once more." _The therapist said to his patient. _"You said you believed you killed your daughter, correct?"_

The therapist flipped through his papers.

The patient gulped. _"Correct." _

He paused for a second and sat up on the couch. _"My daughter... Viola, I think I killed her." _

_"Why do you think this sir? According to the report you gave me you stated that she has been acting strange lately." _

_"Ever since I rescued my daughter from that monster she's acted very strange. At times she seems to forget her name until a few seconds later when she seems to realize something. One time I caught her staring at one of our photos and she was whispering repeatedly, "'Now this is all mine. Thank you Viola.'"_

The therapist scribbles in his notebook the details on his pad. _"You said you rescued her from 'that monster'. Can you describe this 'monster' to me?" _

The father simply nods. _"It had purple hair and was covered in blood." _

He put his hand on this forehead and seemed to be very troubled. _"It had no legs and no eyes. Ever since Viola had been acting this way, I went to the house to see where"it" came from." _

The therapist could clearly see how traumatized his patient was. _"What happened after you researched?"_

_ "I... I..." _He began to break down. _"I was forced to re-watch the death of that "monster" because of __**HIM**__! Except I found out that 'monster' was my daughter!" _

He slipped off the couch onto the floor and broke down into tears.

* * *

"_Ib, sweetie, it's almost time to leave!" _Ib's mother yelled up the stairs.

_"Okay, mom!" _Ib yelled back.

Ib fixed the red ribbon on her blue school uniform and then grabbed her bag. She ran out of her room but stopped in the hallway. She remembered her handkerchief in her room and ran back into her room, so she could retrieve it. She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob, just as she did she felt her heart stop for a moment. Colors changed in her eyes and when she opened the door she could see Mary standing there with a palette knife. Ib dropped her bag and fell to her knees; she stared at her two hands on the floor. She tried to move but she was unable, she could sense Mary walking closer and closer to her. Mary bent down and grabbed Ib's face with one hand and with her other hand she brought the palette knife close to Ib's left poked Ib's eyelid with the knife then-

_"Ib, you're going to be late!" _Ib's mother interrupted as Ib looked around her room still full with shock.

She clumsily said, _"Coming, mom!" _

She stumbled to get back on her feet. She grabbed her handkerchief from the corner of the dresser and picked up her bag as she ran out of the room. Running down the steps, she shoved her handkerchief in her pocket. She reached the ground floor and sat down on the steps, trying to calm down.

_"What's wrong sweetie?"_ Ib's mom asked as she stood in front of her with a basket of laundry.

_"I had another nightmare." _ Ib replied which only caused her mother to have such a worried expression.

Her mother put the basket of laundry down and sat down next to Ib.

_"Ib, you can always talk to me. I'm here for you." _She hugs Ib tightly to make her feel better.

**Beep Beep. **

She pulls away from the hug and looks at Ib. _"Go on, you've kept him waiting long enough." _

Ib gets up and runs to the entrance to get her shoes on, once on she turns around and says ,_"Bye mom, I love you." _

Then she runs out the door to the car, opens the car door and hops right in.

_"Morning, Ib."_ Garry says with a smile on his face.

_"Morning." _She replies and closes the car door.

Garry drives away from Ib's house.

* * *

Close to the school, Garry asks, _"Ib, are you okay? Have you been having any nightmares lately?" _

Nightmares was their keyword for visions of Mary.

_"Yes. This morning I had one."_

_ "I see." _

An awkward silence followed behind.

_"Hey Ib, I heard about this convention for people who've had superstitious problems this Saturday. You have off that day right?"_

Ib simply nods. _"I heard about it from Hiroshi and the others. They offered me to come but I was unsure." _

Garry arrives at the school and parks the car.

Ib turns to Garry. _"Garry, do you want to go to this convention?" _

_"Yes, I do."_

_ "Then I guess I'll go too." _

Garry smiles, glad that she agreed on going and Ib seems happy as well.

**Knock Knock. **

Garry jumps a bit and hits his head on the car roof, Ib can't help but laugh. Garry joins Ib and laughs at himself but it worries him that more than two people are laughing. Outside the car, chuckling is the girl with blonde braids Garry had seen before. He scrolls down his window so the girl may speak.

She leans closer to the car. _"Hello, Ib. Good morning."_

Ib replies, _"Good morning, Viola." _

_"Is this your friend Ib?" _

Ib nods then opens the door, steps out of the car and slams it shut.

She runs over to Viola and they start walking towards the school. Ib turns around and waves Garry good-bye when walking away. Garry closes his eyes, leans back and sighs.

_Ib's growing up so fast, _he thought.

_"Who's growing up so fast?" _said a voice, surprised once again, Garry opens his eyes and sits up.

"_Oh, it's just you."_

_"Who else would it be?" _He said.

_"Dio, don't scare me like that."_

Dio was tall with short blonde hair. _"All I did was ask a question about what you were mumbling." _

Garry suddenly felt embarrassed about mumbling his thoughts aloud again. Garry pulls out a lemon candy and puts it in his mouth.

_"Still trying to quit smoking, huh?" _Dio asks.

Garry exits the car and locks it with his keys. _"Yeah." _He replies.

Dio is a fellow teacher whom works at Ib's school with Garry. Garry and Dio mix in with the crowd of students in the parking lot.

* * *

No one had heard from Sohta how Aki was doing. The bell rang and it was time for class. Sohta walked into the class room and set his papers on the desk.

_"Today class before we begin I'd like to introduce some new transfer students." _A blonde-haired girl and violet-haired girl walked into the class room.

Sohta introduced the two. _"I'd like to introduce Ms. Mary Guertena and Ms. Ellen Majonele. From today on these two are your new classmates, treat them well."_

Everyone clapped for them. Mary and Ellen went to go take their seats.

Mary sat in Aki's seat.

* * *

******Spelling and Grammar checked by St3phii**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of Mad Problems. I keep promising to update faster but with so many things to do its hard to do so. I plan to make this into a series on will be episodes in a visual novel type kind of way. Im trying to gather voice actors and artists (maybe some video editors to help) for this project. Please do support this project. **

******Please review giving me advice on how to improve or if you like it or not. Your feedback is well appreciated.**


End file.
